Innocence
by elizabeth567
Summary: In most cases it is that you are "Innocent until Proven Guilty", but in his case, he has to deal with the guilt before he can be with the innocent.


**Innocence**

**A/N: **So I've decided to try out Bat, I don't know why, but it appeals to me very much. They're just so different than any potential couple I've ever seen before. I've pictured that in the past they might have been best friends since Beck seems to understand Cat's quirkiness and accepts it. Anyways, I hope you like the story. :)

**Summary**: In most cases it is that you are "Innocent until Proven Guilty", but in his case, he has to deal with the guilt before he can be with the innocent.

**Disclaimer: **All rights go to Victorious.

* * *

~Beck's Point of View~

As you might have previously witnessed on _The Slap_, my girlfriend Jade and I had broken up for a short amount of time. Now don't let this mislead you, but we did break up before.

And maybe it should have stayed that way.

...

It was a week before our one month anniversary, on a hot and sticky California day where the sun swallowed up all air worth breathing, or maybe that's just how it seemed to me. Now Jade could be cruel at times, but something about her attracted me. Maybe it was the way she could carry herself so gracefully even when she was stepping on others around her. Or maybe it was the times when I saw her soft side, only three times before me has she cried. Either which, the day I met her, something inside me cautioned me to stay away, but I didn't listen.

Maybe I should have.

...

Almost a month earlier I had walked into the school's main office with a field trip permission slip that I had failed to get signed the week before when it was due.

"Miss Albany," I said walking through the office door, "I know the slips late, but my parents—" and then I saw her. A girl I had never seen before turned around in her seat with fierce hazel eyes challenging my presence in the room. Just her stare made me take a step back. Besides her daring eyes was a flawless oval face surrounded by dark brown curls. I'd be lying to say she didn't take my breath away.

"Mr. Oliver," Miss Albany said glancing at me from behind her desk, "Please come in." I walked towards the desk, eyes still locked on the bewildering new girl with stern eyes, but soft face. "That is our newest student, Jadelyn West."

"Jade," The new girl suddenly said in a voice of cold silk. "Call me Jade." I nodded swiftly and extending my arm towards her. I couldn't help a soft smirk from gracing my lips.

"Beck Oliver," I said and she lightly shook my hand before crossing her arms once again.

"Now about that permission slip Beck, I'm sorry to say, but you handed it in too late," Miss Albany said, but I wasn't paying attention as I continued to stare at the new girl named Jade.

"Oh?" I responded as the girl in front of me smirked.

But then something happened in the weeks to come. I knew she had me wrapped around her finger, yet for some perplexing reason, I liked it. I'd trail behind her in the halls as she scared away each new comer she met. It made me feel special that she accepted me when she blocked so many others out. "What about next Saturday?" I asked as she continued to look ahead.

"No," She said matter-of-factly, "Family thing." My heart dropped.

"Oh, then what about—"

"Busy," She interrupted me and stopped in front of her locker.

"Jade," I said, "we never do anything together." She opened her locker and cast me a short glance.

"Were together right now, aren't we?" She taunted grabbing a book and slamming her locker shut before walking away.

"Jade," I said again grabbing her arm and turning her around to face me, "You know what I mean. Why are we even going out if you don't want to spend time with me?" Her eyes were blank as silence swirled around us.

"I don't know," She finally said. My heart was no longer in my chest as I took a step back.

"Then I guess were over." Anger and annoyance leapt to her eyes.

"Fine," She said as monotone as possible, then turned on her heals and walked away. I watched her go.

"Ja—" I started but then felt hands on my shoulders.

"Let her go man," Andre Harris said from beside me also watching Jade leave. "She's not worth it."

I wish I believed him.

...

That night I lie on my bed in my newly refurbished mobile home that I had recently purchased on _uBay_. The ball I was bouncing off the ceiling rolled towards the door, I was about to get up and retrieve it when the door suddenly opened. In walked in one of my oldest friends Cat Valentine with her red velvet hair bouncing behind her, it was her specialty to come in without knocking. She daintily picked up the ball and her feet and tossed it at me with a sugary smile. I forced a small smile and she came over and sat down next to me on the bed. "Andre said you were sad," she said in her naïve little voice. I didn't say anything and she moved closer to me. "What's wrong?" I shook my head.

"Nothing," I said dryly. I knew I could tell her anything and she would listen without a care, but I wasn't organized in my own thoughts yet.

"Oh," she sighed. There was a short pause. "Well I'm sorry for 'nothing'," she said with an innocent smile and placed one delicate hand on my knee to comfort me. I smiled in return and then started laughing, letting all my thoughts fade as I let my emotions stay in the moment. She laughed along with me in her innocence, not understanding the foolishness of what she had just said. Her laughter was sweet cotton candy coated with pearls. Eventually the laughter subsided and I just looked at her. She was so much different than Jade. She had a lovable round face with deep chocolate eyes that were far from fierce. Her hair was the color of the sun as it set and it framed her face perfectly.

Why hadn't I noticed this before?

She stared back at me with a confused expression. Hesitantly I lifted one hand to her face and let my thumb trace over her right cheek. After a few more seconds of just looking, I kissed her. At first she was surprised by the kiss and stiffened, but then relaxed and kissed me back letting her hands find their way to my shoulders as she pulled me in closer. My head was telling me to stop, but my heart told me to keep going. I didn't have with time to consider this because she pulled away leaving me breathless. She blinked a few times and then blushed deeply. Jade never blushed after I kissed her. Cat turned away from me smiling slightly while tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"What was that for?" She asked. I didn't even know.

"To say thank you," I finally decided on.

Her blush deepened as she said, "That was the nicest thanks anyone's given me." I laughed and leaned against the wall behind my bed. Horror suddenly struck her face causing me to quickly sit up.

"What?" I asked her and became even more concerned when her face dropped into her hands.

"Jades going to kill me," She mumbled into her palms.

Jade's name sent daggers to my heart, but I rubbed Cat's back and reassured her, "No Cat, Jade and I broke up today, _that's_ what I was so sad about." All of a sudden her happiness was back as she sat up with a smile.

"Oh." There was a long pause. "So you weren't upset that I put Yoga in your locker overnight?" I laughed.

"No not at—" I froze, "whose Yoga?"

"My pet rat, my mom says he scares my dad too much, so I can't keep him at home," she said as if it was the most logical thing in the world. I sighed and shook my head.

"Just make sure you put him somewhere else after school tomorrow." I have learned not to ask questions with Cat, just go along with it.

"Okay," she said happily and gave me a firm hug. This was not unusual with Cat and I hugged her back smelling the strawberry shampoo she used on her hair. "I have to get going." I let go of her and she walked over to the door offering me a quick wave and a "Goodbye Beck," like nothing had changed, before she finally left. I sighed to myself and lied back down on my bed.

"Goodbye Cat," I murmured and for the first time in that whole day, my mind was off Jade.

...

The next day at school, my mind was spinning filled with wonder and anticipation, and dare I say _regret_? As bent down to grab something from my locker, I felt a hand on my shoulder. My stomach twisted and I expected it to be Cat, I _wanted _it to be Cat. I turned my head offering a smile, and there she stood.

Jade.

I leapt to my feet and looked at her straight on. What did she want? Probably left her jacket back at my place or—Wait a minute. _Had she been crying? _Her eyes were trimmed with red and her usually radiant face looked, dull and helpless. And her eyes, her eyes were soft and were filled with regret. "Jade?" I asked and she fell into my arms. I held her as she cried. I quickly pulled her into the corner of the hallway and had her face me. She would thank me later that almost no one saw her tears.

"Beck," she gasped, "I-I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have been so cruel to you. Everyone hates me." She buried her head back into my shirt and I stroked her hair. I felt sorry for her, even if she broke up with me, I was the only friend she had made.

"No Jade, no one hates you."

"Yes, they do," she sobbed, "Even you." Her last words caught me off guard. I raised my eyebrows as I lifted her chin, so she would look me in the eyes.

"I don't hate you Jade. I'll be here for you okay." Then before I could do anything, she kissed me. And I kissed her back. I felt myself comparing that kiss to the one I shared with Cat. Jades lips were rough, while Cats were light. Cat kisses were sweet, while Jade's were passionate. Jade had brown hair, Cat had strawberry. I pulled away and Jade smiled a dazzling smile.

"Tomorrow," she said. "Tomorrow you can pick me up and we will go to a movie." I was lost for words, so I just nodded. She leaned in and offered me a peck on the lips before strutting to the bathroom to fix her makeup. I sighed as my sight came back into focus.

Cat.

She was standing not five feet away. She saw everything. And now she stood there with an expressionless face. I didn't know what to say. Should I apologize? For what, it's not like we were dating? Should I just act like everything was normal? What is normal anymore? I took a step forward. "Cat—" I offered but she interrupted me.

"You're back together?" she questioned even though she already knew the answer.

"I-I guess." She nodded and I looked into her eyes. Not one sparkle. Her eyes always sparkled. Even when she accidently dyed her hair blue for a week.

"Well that's nice." And just like that the sparkle was back and she smiled.

"Nice?"

"Yeah, I'm happy for you." I was amazed. "Want to go get some lunch? They have fish sticks." I found myself smiling.

"Yeah," I said, "Let's get some lunch." And suddenly everything was back to normal.

But maybe it shouldn't have been.

* * *

**A/N: **So what do you guys think? :) Sorry the characters are sort of OOC, especially Jade in the crying scene. The next chapter is in Cat's point of view. I like writing for Cat, with her I can just let my mind wander. :) Oh and in the next chapter Cat is going to describe her pet hamster, any suggestions on what should his name be? Anyway , thanks for reading and Happy New Year!


End file.
